


Deep Cover

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Secret Identity, Secrets, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Spies & Secret Agents, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, but - Freeform, interfactional romance, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: me: Shit what is the summery for my fic???Shockwave is undercover as Longarm, he can let nothing compromise his position, nothing not even this cute young agent.





	1. Chapter 1

It would be a lie to say it had started innocently, there was nothing about what had happened that was innocent. Perhaps Blurr. There was nothing sin-full about blurr, his EM field filled with admiration and idolisation.  It was intoxicating. Longarm found himself looking forward to his reports, which were always given at breakneck speed. It helped that his processor was easily able to keep up with Blurr’s speech. 

It wasn’t long before before there was lust meshed in Blurr’s EM field, and… that he hadn’t been expecting. Not like this any way. He was a decepticon spy deep in enemy territory. He didn’t have friends, he didn’t have allies. He had his job, and his mission and that was all. And then there was Blurr slowly creeping into his life. It was easy too, Blurr lived for his job. He didn’t have many if any friends, a few acquaintances, but it was hard for most autobots to keep up with Blurr’s accelerated speech.

They just kind of fell together. Longarm not doing too much to stop Blurr. He liked the way Blurr’s EM field felt against his after all. 

They’d both stayed back at the office late. Though that was pretty normal. Longarm practically lived at his desk, and blurr seemed increasingly reluctant to go home. Cliffjumper was the first back into the office at the start of the dawn shift. 

“Have you two even moved since I was in here last?”

“Well you see I was just trying to get this report done and then I noticed that the…”

“Shut up Blurr, when did you last refuel.”

“I have been very busy with these reports, you are the one always complaining when…”

“Refuel now.” He turned to logarm who had been watching the scene with mild amusement. “And what about you.”

“My reserves are adequate.”

“I didn’t ask if if they had adequate fuel, I asked if you if you had refueled recently.”

“Yes.”

“In the last one hundred breems?”

Longarm glared, “I am your superior Cliffjumper.”

“And you are going to take a break right now and refuel.”

Longarm was ready to argue but surprisingly Blurr interrupted. “It is really not worth arguing with him when he gets like this Sir.”

Longarm shifted his attention to Blurr, and why not? “Join me for a cube Blurr?”

Blurr seemed to glitch, his processor stuck in a loop for a moment, then excitement crackled through his EM field and Longarm realised he may have made a mistake. 

“Yes sir I mean if that is what you would like I would not like to impose or anything.”

Blurr must have caught the regret in his EM field. He made a decision. He enjoyed the way Blurr’s field felt against his, it didn’t need to be anything more than that. He didn’t have any friends amongst the autobots. He didn’t want any friends amongst them, but he could refuel with Blurr and enjoy his field a little longer. 

“I invited you didn’t I?”

“I um yes Sir I mean thank you Sir.”

They headed out, walking towards the cafeteria which was thankfully empty at this time of day — or perhaps that wasn’t such a good thing. Blurr was standing far closer to him than he normally would, his field completely overlapping with Longarm. 

Longarm pulled his field close, then, forced himself to relax. Or at least give the illusion of relaxing. Stripping all of the fear and uncertainty from his field, leaving only longarms emotions. Or at least the emotions that didn’t scream decepticon double agent. 

The pleasure at what he could feel in Blurrs field, appreciation for his form, and edging all of it, the uncertainty, the fear of letting things go any further than the nowhere they had gone already. 

They reached the cafeteria and it was indeed deserted. He collected two cubes handing one to blurr before sitting down. Bluur elected to sit beside him keeping their EM fields entwined. 

“Sir. I mean. Not to be forward or anything but I mean...”

Longarm suppressed a small sigh. He knew where this was going and couldn’t really see a way to derail it, better to get it over with. “Yes Blurr?”

Blurr paused, because launching into a tirade. “You do like me I mean you find me attractive I can feel that in your field and well I like you quite a lot really well you are amazing to that is not really difficult but I mean did you if you wanted to I mean I do not that it is not okayifyoudon’tisjustthatIreallylikeyouandjust...pleaseSir.”

“No Blurr.” He allowed the longing and regret to enter into his field. He’d never been the most social of bots, but after this long undercover with hardly anyone to talk to, to really talk to, he was lonely. 

“But Sir I do not mean to be forward but anything you want any way you want no one needs to know it can just between us I just, I can feel it in your field sir I am not imagining this am I? Sir, you want this too.”

“We  _ can’t  _ Blurr. What I want doesn’t come into it. I’m the head of intel. I’m your CO. We can’t have any kind of relationship.”

“I already told you I do not care I want whatever you can…”

“It’s not that.” Longarm cut him off. “You’re a field agent blurr.” The simple lie was already forming in his mind. “There are things in my memory that I can’t let you see. If I get taken by the decepticons I have highly sophisticated protocols in place to wipe my entire memory core. You’re a field agent blurr, the risk of you being caught is much higher than it is for me.”

“IUnderstandSir.” 

He’d expected that to be the end of it, but the next thing he knew blurr was in his lap, fingers caressing his plating. 

Anticipation and longing flashed through his EM field, before he could stop it. He caught Blurr’s hands. “What are you doing agent?”

Blurr smirked. “You can’t let me inside your firewalls. That doesn’t mean we can’t do other things.”

Longarm forced himself to relax. “You’re serious about this.”

Blurr slipped his fingers beneath longarm’s chest plating. “Of course I am serious you donothavetoletmethroughyourfirewall.”

Longarm raised a hand, skimming blunt fingers across blurr’s antena, and blurr seemed to melt against him. Maybe this would be okay.

They never interfaced, Longarm claimed that it was too risky, but they did grow closer. On more than one occasion they spent their offshift lying together. The first time Blurr had found that the most comfortable place for him was to lie sprawled across Longarm’s chest, his antena nuzzled against longarm’s Jaw. His spark chamber directly over Longarm’s. Longarm had frozen, his spark fluttering. Even through the walls of both of their spark chambers he could feel blurr’s spark. It was enchanting, they had lain together like that for cycles. 

For once Longarm didn’t try to analyze the feelings overly. He was an undercover operative, and his budding relationship, secret as it was, only served to strengthen his cover. It served no other purpose. And if he kept telling himself that he might actually believe it.

Blurr grew bolder, and longarm was almost certain Cliffjumper knew something was up, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wasn’t taking advantage of Blurr. A small part of his processor offered that he was, that blurr wouldn’t have anything to do with him if he knew the truth. 

The point was that they couldn’t have anything more than they already had. Had he been the good little autobot Blurr believed him to be, and ignoring the fact that a good little autobot wouldn’t engage in this kind of relationship with someone under their direct command, then maybe, but he cut of that line of thought relatively quickly. He was Shockwave, loyal decepticon warrior, and the second Blurr found that out this, relationship, and quite possibly his mission was over. 

Unfortunately Blurr didn’t seem to have gotten that memo. Last night had been both perfect, and a complete disaster. Longarm was trying not to think about it, staring at a datapad, not actually reading it. He was pulled from his thoughts by sounds from outside his office. 

“You look like you desperately need to defrag.” 

I know what you are implying cliffjumper, and i will tell you yet again, we are not fragging.”

“sure,” Cliffjumper didn't sound convinced. “but you'll noticed I didn't say anything about who you are or are not fragging. I was just commenting on the fact that you look like scrap. So what happened?”

“Nothing happened.” he could hear the bitterness in the slowly bitten out words. 

“sure, either you haven’t defragged in kilobreens or something happened.”

“I do not think anything that did or did not happen in my personal life is any of your business.”

“you two made it my business when you let it so obviously interfere with your work. So what happened,  Longarm frag you within an inch of your functioning?”

Longarm blanched at the idea, had they really been so obvious? He was now entirely paying attention to the conversation outside. 

“Worse.” a single word response from Blurr, and even then Longarm had to strain to hear. 

“What did… Actually no I don’t want to know what kinky stuff you and longarm get up to.”

“What no! It is nothing like that. I mean…” Blur fell silent, and for a moment Longarm thought Blurr wasn’t going to tell Cliffjumper what had happened. “I opened my spark chamber.”

This was met with silence, Cliffjumper obviously struggling to understand. Longarm being plunged back into the memory.  

The click as Blurr’s chest had opened, and the brilliant light of blurr’s spark. 

His first thoughts had been desire and ellation, he hadn’t even realised how badly he’d wanted this. Then he clamped down on his processor, blocking the request to open his own spark chamber. If Blurr saw his spark it was all over. Blurr wouldn’t want him if he knew the truth. His cover would be blow and he would have failed the decepticons. 

There was nothing to be gained from showing Blurr his spark. It would be obvious from the second he saw it that it wasn’t an autobot spark. Blurr wouldn’t still want to bond with him the second he saw the truth. So Longarm had done the only thing he could. He lied. 

“You bonded?” Cliffjumper’s voice dragged him back to the present. 

“No. He rejected me, I should not have proposed it in the first place I do not know why I thought this would go any differently.”

“Oh… Frag, I’m sorry. That at least explains why you look like complete slag.”

He could imaging Blurr pulling himself together, “yes well my personal matters, that are none of your business, aside I still need to see longarm so if that was all?”

Longarm forced his attention back to the datapad. He wasn’t ready to see blurr. Wasn’t ready for the hurt and disappointment. Wasn’t ready for the longing. And he sure as hell wasn’t ready for all the work around his processor kept offering up. 

Everything from taking his chances and letting blurr see him for who he really was, to kidnapping him and taking him back to the decepticons. He was compromised. He couldn’t let this… this thing with blurr. 

The datapad was a report from Sentinel, from his recent time on earth. Oh frag, Megatron was apparently on earth. At least longarm now knew where his leader was, the problem was so did the Autobots, and he was going to have to do something about it. 

He sent Blurr to earth. 

It Kill two birds with the proverbial stone. It got Blurr away from him, and it made it look like he wasn’t ignoring the threat. There was enough to demand sending someone, but sentinel hadn’t seemed to put much stock in what the autobots on earth claimed about megatron. At least with the signal dampeners he doubted Blurr would be much of a threat to the decepticons there. 

He needed to get blurr away from him before he did something stupid. He could admit to himself — now that Blurr was safely off-planet — that he did have feelings for Blurr. And it was clear that Blurr — yes he could say it — that Blurr loved Longarm. But that was the problem. Blurr loved longarm, not shockwave. The second Blurr found out his true identity — and they couldn’t bond, or even properly interface without that happening — it was over. Sending Blurr away was the only option he had left. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now I see if I can shatter your heart,   
> that's the Job of a good shockblurr writer yes?

He’d sent blurr away, on a quiet covert mission to earth. It was the best option in the end. He couldn’t have blurr back at base, not least of all because blurr was a field agent. Blurr belonged out in the field, at least sending him to earth kept him off the front line. It was pathetic that that fact had entered into his decision making processes. Worse still that he’d neglected to inform megatron that Blurr was on earth. He hadn’t told Megatron that there was an elite guard intelligence agent on earth. He simply hopped that between Blurr’s ability when it came to covert ops, and the earth based decepticons’ signal dampeners, that the two groups would not encounter each other. He should have known that, that was too much to hope for. Blurr was too good at his job, and everything came crashing do around him. 

It started when Blurr reported in that he had found Megatron. Damn Blurr, damn him for being so good at his job, it would have been easy to love him for it — the eager way he reported his progress — if not for the fact that Blurr’s success was making his job a special kind of hell. At least it had been easy to explain away backup, with the autobot forces spread so thin on the front line. It was practically the truth. Strika and her team were doing a magnificent job. 

Unfortunately megatron’s team wasn’t going as well, their plan to get build a space bridge on earth seemed to have hit some serious roadblocks. At least there was an expert technician on earth, and megatron seemed to think he could get him to fall into line. 

The bridge had been built, hopefully correctly, He’d been in a video call with megatron when Everything went wrong. The autobot forces stationed on earth had attacked, megatron had only just gotten them secured when the traitorous starscream attacked. Then after another small victory for megatron, the space bridge overloaded. 

He watched in horror, unable to do anything, as their elaborate plan came crashing down around them. Megatron was lost somewhere in space, and the earth space bridge was destroyed. He could only hope that megatron would find a way to contact him and get here. Team charge was in position now, and still nothing from megatron. 

The space bridge network was shut down — ultra magnus’ orders apparently — but before he could do much about it a blurr arrived, crashing at his feet. He cut the connection to cliffjumper and turned to face Blurr. What was he doing here? He shouldn’t be here. 

“Agent Blurr, what are you doing back on cybertron?”

Vents working furiously trying to cool his overheated system  blurr pulled himself to his feet and saluted, giving a formal report while so obviously exhausted. Longarm wanted to pull him close, run a hand over his antena, tell him everything was okay and that his report could wait. 

“While stationed on earth I intercepted a transmission between megatron and his double agent on cybertron who I can now positively identify as the decepticon shockwave further analysis revealed that shockwave’s voice print did not match up with the suspected traitor wasp however a detailed cross reference with the cybertron database should reveal the identity of the real traitor.”

Dormant safety protocols — ones he’d written in case of this exact eventuality — activated, locking down his emotional matrix. The mission came first. Above all else, the mission came first. “Have you shared this information with anyone else?” He asked, looking around to double check that they were indeed alone. 

“I have not, per your orders.”

“Good,” His true eye flashed as it activated, and he brought his hand down intending to crush Blurr. Blurr could not be allowed to share his discovery with anyone. 

Blurr dodged to the side easily. “Do you normally make it a habit to attack your own bots sir.“ 

Shockwave shifted to his tank form and aim the cannon at blurr.

“I mean it seems a little extreme, perhaps even Decepticon-like behaviour if you don't mind my saying so.” 

Shockwave shot, and Blurr dodged.

“In fact, if I didn't know better, I would first comprehend at this point that you're trying to eliminate me for some unknown reason!” 

Blurr darted into the tunnels, and shockwave reverted to his rootform.  

He remained calm, his emergency protocols prevented anything else. “I know I can’t catch you.” He turned to the security system. “But I can trap you...”

And that was the end of blurr. The security protocols went offline again, as soon as he’d prevented Blurr’s escape. 

He knew he should snuff Blurr’s spark, watch his frame grey, and all his secrets die with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He did the next best thing he could. He told Cliffjumper to do it. 

Things kept falling apart from there though. The autobots on earth knew his identity, it was only a matter of time until his cover was completely blown, and with megatron still difficult to contact he had to make the best of his situation. Mortally wounding Ultra Magnus had been a devastating blow. He hadn’t killed the autobot leader, they would be lost for a while but then they would elect a new leader, a still living magnus would but a serious crimp in that plan, especially with the magnus hammer in the hands of the decepticons.

Of course the magnus hammer didn’t say in his hands, but he did manage to secure Arcee and then inevitably omega supreme activation codes. There were a few bugs but it should have worked. 

It didn’t though. Everything came crashing down around them, and he, along with all of Megatron’s group of decepticons ended up in trypticon prison. 

It started as a vague tingling feeling, in his spark chamber. And the subtle dread as he tried to tell himself that it wasn’t what he knew it was. As the cycles passed the feeling grew, until his subsystem sent him a ping to alert him to what he already knew. There was at least one tiny new spark inside his spark chamber. He was with spark. It shouldn’t have been possible, he’d never spark merged with anyone. His mind flitted back to the feeling of two sparks so close but not quite touching, and he knew how this had happened. Knew that the sire was Blurr. Knew that he had as good as crushed his child’s sire with his own two hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Blurr isn't actually dead, he's just a cube... in an incinerator, he's fine...
> 
> I'm still deciding where I want to go from here but I have a few ideas.   
> Kudos and comments are loved, Especially if you people can tell me where this plot is going cos I don't know.. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news: Blurr's not dead  
> Bad news: Just about everything else

He couldn’t stay in trypticon Prison. If he wanted any sort of future for his new spark he had to get it away from the autobots. He couldn’t let them find out about the new spark, he’d seen Omega’s coding, he knew what they would do to a decepticon new spark. Even if by some mercy they believed that Blurr, an autobot, was the sire they were never going to overlook the decepticon parent. And even if they did, even if his child could live a life as a good little autobot citizen. He’d never get to see them again. And Blurr had been crushed, he was no doubt dead. 

So no, he couldn’t let the autobot find out he was carrying. Strika would no doubt be planning a rescue mission. All he had to do was wait, and hope the autobots didn’t find out about the second spark he was carrying. At least that had been the plan, until again the plan came dashing into pieces. 

Blurr stopped right in front of his cell and he had to reset his optic several times before he actually believe the sight in front of him. Blurr was alive. Disbelief, was overtaken by sheer elation, only to be torn down by the crashing realisation. Of everyone, blurr was the one to whom he owed an explanation. Blur was the one who’s opinion he cared about, more even than megatron. Blurr who’s new spark shockwave carried next to his own spark. 

He wanted to ask… so many things. How Blurr was still alive. What blurr was doing here now. If there was any way to go back to how things had been between them. He couldn’t say that though, couldn’t say any of it. Instead he emitted only a burst of static. 

“I never expected to see you speechless. That is to say i never expected to see longarm prime speechless. Though from what I have learned of you, the statement is still true. You were a very good intelligence operative.” 

The complement should… he didn’t know what it should have done. It shouldn’t have been there at all. Blurr was silent waiting for a reply it seemed, longarm was used to this kind of behaviour from blurr. Or he had been, and he had to suppress the urge to tell blurr to his his report. Or… or other comments. When Blurr had acted like this it meant he was waiting for longarm to decide whether he wanted there interactions to be professional or personal. Why was Blurr acting like this now?

He ex-vented. “What do you want Blurr?”

Blurr remained quiet, before his reply came out even more rushed than usual. “Why didn’t you just tell me.”

Shockwave stared. How could, what did. His mind flashed to the new spark vibrating in side his chest. Did the autobots already know? Had blurr worked out that he was the sire? Did Blurr think he’d known about the new spark before… before everything. He didn’t even want to think about how things might have gone if he had of found out about the new spark while blurr was on earth. But his processor was already allocating resources to the problem. And found the solution. It wasn’t a question of could he still have crushed blurr knowing that he was the sire of his new spark. The real question is would blur identify and then turn in the carrier of his new spark as the decepticon spy. He’d always thought of his developing relationship with Blurr in terms of how it might compromise him, never in terms of how it might compromise Blurr. It might have worked. It might still work, at least in keeping their new spark safe, surely blurr would still care about their new spark. 

He pulled back to the present. That speculation was pointless now, he hadn’t known about the new spark and he hadn’t believed their relationship strong enough to survive Blurr finding out his deception, and he’d shattered any hope of that when he’d crushed Blurr. 

“What didn’t I tell you?” never give anything away you didn’t have to. It was obvious that blurr knew something but there was no point in confirming it if it was still just speculation. 

“Everything, that you were a decpticon. There was no reason we couldn’t interface. Any secrets you held that could have been tortured out of me you would have already passed to the decepticons. Why didn’t you just tell me.”

Shockwave stared. Suddenly realising that the hallway was oddly quiet, had blurr arranged that? “why didn't I tell an elite guard mech that I was a double agent? Are you seriously asking that?”

“I, I opened my spark chamber to to you. Doesn’t that mean anything to you.”

“You opened your spark chamber to longarm. A disguise I wore, I have no doubts would would have happened had you even seen my spark.”

“I told you, Anything. Anything you wanted.”

There was a pang in Shockwaves spark, would blurr have turned for him? They were talking in circles. It was too late to think of the past. “What do you want Blurr?”

“What we could have had. I want you. I mean to interface, let me into your systems Shockwave.”

The realization hit him like a freight train. It was so obvious, worse still he was tempted. The autobots knew he would never crack under torture. A cortical psychic patch might have done it, if there was any more skilled in the art than shockwave himself. But a willing interface, Blurr could get any secrets he desired. Even if he got Blurr to open his spark chamber again one spark merge wouldn’t bond them enough to stop Blurr from betraying him, but it would lay everything, every single secret he had would go to the autobots. He couldn’t. He clamped down on his EM field, despite the barrier between them. He couldn’t even let Blurr know how much he wanted him. If blurr realised. He wouldn’t break under torture, but the lapping of blurr’s EM field… There was a chink in his armour. He couldn’t let the autobots see that. His mind flitted to the new spark in his chest. Worse still it wasn’t even just megatron and the decpticon cause on the line. Would Blurr still betray him if he knew about the new spark? Who was he kidding, Blurr would take the spark away and it wouldn’t even be a betrayal. 

“No.”

“Why not? Fine, it makes sense before, you couldn’t risk me finding out you were a decepticon but now. You can’t tell me you don’t want to.”

Shockwave thought of the new spark in his chest and forced himself to let out a cold laugh. “And why would I want to? Oh I won’t deny that I quite enjoyed my time with you as longarm, but now? Letting you have your way with me? I think not.” Actually he thought it sounded kind of hot, but the price was far too high.

“You… but I thought…” Blurr’s vocaliser appear to be glitching. “You never actually cared did you. I was just a toy to you. That is... that is…” Blurr actually sounded hurt, that was kind of impressive give that Shockwave had literally crushed Blurr. He hadn’t thought he’d be able to hurt the autobot further. 

Shockwave let out another cold chuckle, and blurr fled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking the next chapter might be from Blurr's POV, what do people think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you 1000 words worth of Blurr angst. 
> 
> (Actually that's a lie, there's some talking with cliffjumper in there as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, First I feel I should warn you guys there's a low level of, idk Suicidal idealisation from Blurr right at the end of this chapter. I don't think it's enough to tag for but I thought I should let you know, if you need more info, I'll put a more detailed warning along with a description of what happens in this chapter at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> So amusingly the first three chapters all break /my/ heart a little bit at the end when I reread them, and I decided that I was going to break the pattern with this chapter, it was gonna end on a hopeful note. But no, it ends with thoughts of suicide. WHY???
> 
> Also, did I still manage to make it hopeful? :P

Blurr headed back to the prison control room, fluid leaking from the corners of his optics. He didn’t know what he’d expected. He should have realised sooner that Shockwave had just been using him. Had shockwave actually cared the way Blurr had thought he did he wouldn’t have spent deca-cycles in recovery after being crushed. But at least he had survived.

He’d spent his time rationalising it. Shockwave hadn’t killed him, he could have. And until now he’d assumed that the reason had been that shockwave couldn’t bring himself to do it. That what he’d felt in shockwaves EM field had been real. Now he wasn’t so sure. Shockwave had been so surprised to see him. Shockwave had thought he was dead. It wasn’t love that had kept him alive, but negligence.

Cliffjumper looked up from the monitors when he re-entered the prison command centre. “That bad huh?”

“Okay, you can turn the feed back on if you haven’t already, and I don’t know why I thought it would go any differently.”

“You already made your case to me, but it’s not that surprising, even if he did still want you. He’s not gonna just hand over important intell.”

“What?”

There was a long pause from cliffjumper. “Okay So I’m going to pretend you know exactly what I’m talking about. And that the reason you just asked me to turn off the cameras while you spoke to Shockwave was so that you could use your connection to him to gain important intel that we can’t get any other way, and not because you are still hopelessly in love with the decepticon who tried to murder you.”

“Yes of course.” He hadn’t even thought of that, and now his mind was racing darting back over the conversation with shockwave. Had there been hope in shockwaves field? Longing? Was he just imagining it.

If he operated under the assumption that Shockwave had made the same assumption that he’d been trying to get information. Yeah shockwaves response fit perfectly with that theory. And even if it wasn’t… He thought back over what shockwave had said. His refusal had been situational, it wasn’t blurr he was rejecting but blurr’s dominance.

It was strange. Their relationship had never been about dominance before. If anything Blurr had been the one always pushing always pursuing something more. Then again shockwave had been pretending to be longarm —

He absently tried sending that thought to his emotional matrix, that the mech he’d clearly fallen in love with hadn’t been real, had just been an act. His feeling didn’t budge, his spark refused to even take the concept on board. He was in love with longarm, longarm was shockwave urgo he was in love with shockwave.

— So it would make sense that Shockwave would be less likely to conceal his more decepticon like preferences now. In the same way that Shockwave hadn’t wanted to interface because it would have revealed that he was a decepticon, hadn’t wanted to share sparks for the same reason…

So where did that leave him? What did shockwave actually want. There had always been that soft desire in his field, had that been a lie, pressed forward to trick blurr, but then to what end? What did shockwave want from him? Or had it been the opposite? Lust and desire and heavier things stripped from his field.

What would shockwave do to him if given the chance…  
tie him down?  
Connect their ports?  
Send charge and passion crashing into him?  
Rip through his firewalls and just take?

Shockwave was a decepticon. He shouldn’t want this. But he knew that if shockwave were to plug into his system, he wouldn’t need to break through Blurr’s firewalls. Blurr would lower them off his own accord just to feel shockwave in his systems.

“Do I even what to know what you are thinking about?”

“What what do you mean? I’m not thinking about anything in particular” Blurr snapped back to the present.

“Blurr, you were distracted, obviously thinking something and then your cooling fans snapped on. Please tell me you were running combat simulations or something.”

Blurr forced his fans offline, embarrassed. He ignored the warnings he got about his high temperature. His processors would be fine, his static systems could dissipate the heat. It wasn’t recommended but he was a spy he knew exactly how much heat his processors could take. “So many I was thinking about ways I could convince shockwave to change his mind.” Not exactly a lie, and close enough to the truth that Cliffjumper wouldn’t demand to know more.

“Exactly what part of he literally tried to offline you are you missing.”

Blurr gave a helpless shrug. “The part where I died? I mean, he is more copertent than that. If he had of wanted me dead then surely he would have offlined me.”

“You can’t go latching onto that Blurr. He crushed you to a cube, you’re lucky your spark didn’t rupture. And then had you thrown in an incinerator. He was trying to offline you, you survived by pure chance. Not because he in any way let you live.”

“I know, I know, I know.” Blurr cut his vocaliser off, that was quite possibly more embarrassing that his cooling fans. He thought he’d gotten over that glitch.

Cliffjumper was silent, and blurr returned to the problem of shockwave.

Perhaps Shockwave wanted him like that, but his EM field hadn’t shown a hint of his feelings, but he’d been a fool to think that shockwave had any feelings for him after… after what shockwave had done to him.

That didn’t help stem his feeling one bit either. It should have. Shockwave had crushed his spark figuratively, and his frame literally.

He just kept remembering the Pulse of desire that he had felt in longarm’s field when he’d first opened his spark chamber. It had lasted barely a Nano-klik, but even now he refused to believe that it hadn’t happened.

So… Forget just a moment what shockwave wanted, what did he want?

To give Shockwave that chance… and if shockwave decided to offline him, then at least he wouldn’t have to deal with these misplaced feelings anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So basically Blurr spends the entire chapter thinking about shockwave and his feelings for shockwave, and at the end comes to the conclusion that if shockwave really wants to kill him, then he'd be okay with dying/letting shockwave kill him. Since We've already seen that shockwave has no interest in seeing Blurr dead, I can safely assure you that no one is actually going to commit suicide or die at the hand of their lover (We did that in chapter two)
> 
> Even So if you don't want to read that, (why are you reading Shockblurr you all know it's gonna be angsty and depressing, (sorry I'm a terrible person))  
> You could read everything except the very last paragraph, after Blurr asks what he wants,  
> or here's a summery. 
> 
> Blurr is massively upset, big surprise, he just found out the love of his life, mother of his child (wait sorry blurr doesn't know that :P) Doesn't love him back or even care for him. He went in there because he legitimately wants a relationship with shockwave in what ever form he can get.  
> Cliffjumper talks to blurr, and accidentally talks some sense into him, explaining that the /logical/ reason for blurr to want to interface with shockwave would be to get intel.  
> Cue blurr thinking way too hard about Shockwave and over analysing everything Shockwave said.  
> Two options are considered, 1) Shockwave was covering, and he does want to interface but doesn't want to betray the decepticons. 2) Shockwave literally said his problem was letting Blurr have his way with shockwave, while in autobot custody.  
> I didn't actually state the obvious conclusion to this, Blurr may have gotten a bit distracted by what Shockwave might be prepared to do if the situation were different. :P Suffice to say his cooling fans clicked on and Cliff jumper noticed. 
> 
> Blurr claimed it was because he was distracted thinking of ways to make Shockwave change his mind.  
> Cliffjumper is not impressed, restates for like the third time this chapter that shockwave tried to kill blurr.  
> Blurr admits that part of his feelings are because shockwave Failed.  
> Cliffjumper talks about How blurr could have died. and was LUCKY not to, it was luck that kept blurr alive.  
> Blurr... Blurr doesn't know what to feel because his spark is adamant that he loves shockwave, and nothing is gonna change that. Blurr is convinced that When he opened his spark chamber he felt Shockwave's EM field flare with desire. 
> 
> He tries to stop puzzling out what Shockwave wants, and asks the simpler question, what does he want.  
> He wants... to give shockwave what he wants, and if that happens to be Blurr's death then so be it. 
> 
> So yeah, I mean that's less upsetting than the end of chapter two right? RIGHT?  
> but yeah up to you if Blurr is being an idiot in love, or if there's something deeper going on.  
> does he know at some spark deep level that Shockwave carries his sparkling?  
> Have they already formed some kind of shallow spark bond?  
> Is spark resonance real?
> 
> Seriously I have no idea, and you're probably not going to find out :P  
> It's probably just intuition, which is awkward cos I like intuition is a human thing that transformers don't do. 
> 
> Also One more note:  
> NO I FUCKING DO NOT ADVOCATE KILLING YOURSELF OVER UNREQUITED LOVE.  
> But, I can very much understand wanting to die, when you have barely any friends, and the one person you care about more than anyone else in the world wants you dead.  
> Also...  
> Don't date someone who wants you dead,  
> Don't date someone who tried to kill you.  
> Really really don't try and emulate shockblurr :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurr needs to be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I am doing.   
> I couldn't figure out how to get shockwave out of prison (got that figured out now)  
> so I wrote this instead. And it's some how the second longest chapter I've written for this.   
> Enjoy.

Was he really going to let Shockwave manipulate him into betraying the autobot cause? 

Yeah. Yeah he really was. He’d already run through a dozen options on how to facilitate shockwaves escape. Thankfully or annoyingly, cliffjumper percisted in reminding him that shockwave had tried to offline him, and even if he had failed the amount of damage that shockwave had done to his systems was not to be overlooked. 

So now he was here. After some persuasion cliffjumper at agreed to let him interrogate shockwave. He still wasn’t back on active duty yet, but it wasn’t like anyone else was having any luck with Shockwave. They were having even more luck with lugnut. Apparently insulting General Strika in front of him had yielded a wealth of useful information. 

Blurr waited until several guards had secured shockwave in the interrogation room. It was that or spend the waiting time pacing the small room.

His field was flared to its maximum radius as he entered the room. Not what an interrogator would normally do, but he wanted any and all readings he could get from shockwave’s EM field. Was that Joy and fear he felt from shockwave’s EM field? Then the field was gone entirely. He ignored Shockwave, or at least pretended too, walking over to the tool rack, his mind puzzling over the new information. Was shockwave happy to see him? Then why the fear?

Shockwave, like most decepticons, was tall. The guards had compensated for this by chaining him to the floor. His arms stretched out the the sides, forcing him into a kneeling position. Perhaps blurr would have liked it had the situation been different, but given that Shockwave clearly hated it, it simply made blurr feel sick. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. 

“Here to exact revenge?” It was shockwave that broke the silence, as blurr was still looking over the torture implements he had available to him.

He picked up an electron prod, wondering if he had it in him to actually go through with it. He put it down again. He really didn’t. “No, not really. I mean you probably deserve it, but no. I am simply here to talk.”

“And why should I talk to you autobot?”

Blurr walked over the the surveillance equipment and turned it off, this time making it clear to shockwave that this exchange was not being watched. “Because I’m hoping you will want to talk to me.”

“I don’t.” 

He couldn’t feel anything coming from shockwaves EM field. That was the worst part he couldn’t feel anything at all, no indication of how Shockwave felt. He shifted closer trying to get a read on shockwave. 

“This would be the part where you torture me right?”

Blurr dropped to his knees right in front of shockwave, his field completely overlapping shockwaves spark. Still he couldn’t feel anything. “How the hell are you even doing that. I didn’t think it was possible to suppress a field that completely.”

Shockwave remained silent. 

“Yeah yeah I get it. You are not going to give me any useful information. Frag that, at least tell me what happened. Why am I not dead?”

“It’s as much a surprize to me as it is to you I assure you.”

“Why didn’t you kill me yourself. Cliffjumper says you gave my still living remains to him to dispose of. He never realised it was me, I spent 20 kilobreens just lying in an offline incinerator, before someone found me. It was another 15 Kilobreens before I was rebuild sufficiently to be brought online.”

“I did wonder how you survived.”

Still he couldn’t feel anything from shockwave’s field. It was more than a little creepy. What the hell was Shockwave hiding. “Why didn’t you just kill me yourself?”

“I didn’t need to. It didn’t matter if you lived or died, I simply needed you out of the way. You didn’t matter.”

Blurr’s emotions flooded his field. The pain, the hurt the betrayal. Yes, for some reason the idea that shockwave hadn’t cared if he lived or died hurt far more than the literal betrayal of the autobot cause. Perhaps it was just because this was personal.  

The was a dark chuckle from Shockwave. “Don’t take it personally I did the same to the magnus.”

“Ultra magnus is dead.” Blurr’s voice felt hollow. He wasn’t supposed to tell shockwave things, but the cameras were off what did it matter.

“Huh, That’s strange I did do a lot of damage but with your medics he should have made a full recovery given enough time.”

“Yeah well he’s dead, so great job.”

“So who’s in charge now? Sentinel?”

“Remember the part where I’m supposed to be interrogating you?”

“Then by all means ask away.”

Blurr paused, trying to gather his thoughts back together. He was supposed to be the one in control here, but it was all he could do not to break down and beg shockwave to take him back. He didn’t even try to keep it out of his field. He’d never been any good at field manipulation in any case. 

He still couldn’t feel anything from Shockwave. The mech was completely impassive.

Just, just, just,” His vocaliser started glitching before he reset it, and tried again. “Just tell me why then. Why did you bother with me before?”

Shockwave tilted his head slightly, his optic boring into Blurr. “Did I need a reason?”

“Yes,” Blurr ground out, “What possible use could your interactions with me have to your mission.”

There was a dark chuckle from shockwave, “You aided my cover, given that in the strictest sense we weren’t interfacing there was little risk to my job, even if cliffjumper seemed to suspect otherwise. I did not have any friends amongst the autobots. I did not want any, but there absence would have drawn attention sooner or later, with you by my side much of that suspicion was diverted.”

“But you,” Blurr’s vocaliser clicked, he tried to keep the pain out of his field, it only seemed to amuse shockwave if his body language was anything to go by. “Did you want me there? Your EM field. It felt, it felt so real.”

Shockwave’s chains clinked, and blurr jerked back. Just because he didn’t care of shockwave offlined him, didn’t mean he wouldn’t fight back if Shockwave tried. Perhaps it would finally convince his glitching code that shockwave was a threat. 

“I think by now you’ve established that I was a very good undercover operative.” He chuckled again, “What did you expect me to say? That I like the feel of your autobot EM field. That I choose to keep you near because I liked you.”

Blurr looked away, why was he doing this? Why wouldn’t his spark just accept that Shockwave wanted nothing to do with him. 

“Why are you here Blurr?”

Blurr turned back to glare at him. Why was he here? “I told you already. I want answers. I want to talk to you and for you to actually give me answers for a change.”

Shockwave chuckled. “And yet all you’ve asked about is us.”

“Maybe us is what I want to know about.”

“There is no us Blurr.” If anything he sounded tired, and blurr still couldn’t feel anything from his field. 

“And if I want there to be.”

“I told you already I have no intention of letting you anywhere near my ports.”

“What if our roles were reversed?”

“They aren’t”

“Work with me here a second would you. I need to know okay. So just tell me. Tell me what you would do if our roles were reversed.”

Shockwave tilted his head to the side watching blurr quizzically. “Reversed how?”

“I don’t just just…” He closed his eyes running through options, saying he let himself be captured was too easy, he could still escape, should still be trying to escape. To say he defected… Way way too obvious. Shockwave would probably figure it out on his own but he wasn’t going to make it easy for him. “Say we failed, the plan with the space bridge succeeded you conquered cybertron. I arrived back on cybertron too late to do anything to stop you.”

“A decepticon victory?” Shockwave hummed, “You return too late? My cover was never blown?” Shockwave’s field flared out, the shock out it actually forcing Blurr back. Possessive lust and desire flooding through his field. These were not the feelings he remembered from Longarm, they had been so gentle this was something else. 

“You don’t realise that I am a spy until it’s too late for you to run. I’m not afraid you’re going to blow my cover. Stasis cuffs would probably help slow you down. Then? Well I’m sure megatron could be persuaded to reward me for my role in reclaiming cybertron.” 

Blurr was glad that the dominant emotions in his EM field were horror and panic, as though still chained down shockwave could make this scenario a reality. They hid his own lust and desire. He didn’t want shockwave to know how much he liked the idea. 

“You would be mine. I wonder how long It would take for me to break through your firewalls? I’d take my time with it. I don’t want to hurt you.” A ripple through shockwave’s field. “Much.”

Blurr muted his vocaliser before he said something stupid like the fact that Shockwave wouldn’t need to break his firewalls. Primus he was so compromised. 

“I would keep you near me, collared and chained. That sweet vocaliser of yours offlined to I wouldn’t have to listen to that inane chatter. I would break you down piece by piece until all that was left is your loyalty to longarm, twisted and perverted into a loyalty to me.”

Blurr pulls back, focusing on the horror. He can’t, he can not let Shockwave know how tempting that offer is. 

His reaction earned a harsh laugh from shockwave. “Why what did you expect me to say? That I’d try to court you, convince you that life under the decepticon rule doesn’t have to be so bad. That I’d convince you to give me your spark again and we’d settle down and start a family?”

Blurr set his fans to the second highest setting, forcing cool air across his systems. He forced himself to think out the problem. “No. I never thought that. I… Thank you. I needed to know I wasn’t imaging what I felt from longarm. Thank you.”

He pulled his field, mess that it was, as close as he could and left the room, processor still racing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Blurr had made up his mind. That didn’t make what he’d decided to do any easier. Forget about the price, forget about what he was trying to do and just do it. Treat it like a mission. 

He had to break at least one decepticon out of trypticon. Would it be better to just bust shockwave out or break them all out? Where would shockwave go? Where would blurr go… was he really going to follow shockwave like some kind of love sick moron?

His mind flitted back over what shockwave had said, could he really build a relationship off of that? Did he want to throw everything away just so that he could get together with shockwave. Was he going to throw away his loyalties and everything he’d worked for? For what? The chance to be shockwave’s pet Autobot? 

Unicron’s glitch he was. 

He was a loyal autobot soldier. Frag that, at some point in the last Vorn that loyalty had switched from the autobots as a whole to Longarm specifically, but what had the autobots ever done for him anyway? He’d come to Cybertron to Join the elite guard. He’d been at the top of his class in bootcamp, but hadn’t made any friends. His CO had suggested intel training, and instead of overthinking it he’d been flattered. Again he hadn’t made friends, but he had proven himself to be good intelligence agent material. He’d proven himself again in the field. Intel agents worked alone, friends were only ever a liability. Then Long— Shockwave had turned up. Shockwave who had listened to him, when no one else had, Shockwave who could actually keep up with his overclocked processor. Frag it didn’t even matter that shockwave had said he wanted to offline Blurr’s vocaliser. There had to be something wrong with his processor, some glitch or virus. Perhaps even planted deliberately by shockwave. He should go see a medic, get it fixed. The problem was: he didn’t want to.

So yeah, yeah he really was going to turn his back on the Autobots. 

Shockwave would want to return to the decepticons once he had escaped. So might as well team up with the decepticons, and do this properly. 

Directly contacting the decepticons was out of the question. Even if he could find the required comcodes, the chances that they’d believe him were too slim. His motive wouldn’t make any sense to them. Pit, he barely made sense to himself. Fortunately, thanks in part to his work as an intelligence agent, he had more than a few neutrals who had dealings with both Autobots and decepticons.

“Blurr my old friend, how are you doing this days? Last I heard you were floating around in the void.”

“A lots happened since then. I was hoping you’d be able to help me with something.”

“Oh? And What’s it you need? I’ve got a Very nice energy rifle, beautiful range. Or I doubt I have any Racer parts that might interest you, but if there’s a specific part you’re after I’m sure I could track it down for you, for a fee of course.”

“I’m not looking to buy. I’m looking to sell, information. I’ve got the blueprints for trypticon as well as the guard rosters for the next three cycles.”

“Hmm, info like that would be hard to sell…”

“We both know who your clients would be. I need to shanix Swindle, so name your price.”

“And I only take my information from credible sources.”

“And am I not a credible source Swindle? You know I am in a position to get this intelligence.”

“Ah yes well that’s the problem isn’t it. You’re in a position to get it, not one to sell it. You could be deliberately trying to feed false information.”

“I’ve never sold bad intel before.”

“That’s true, but you’ve never given up such valuable intel either.”

“For unicron’s sake Swindle, The intel’s good. Please. I need the money.” 

It was a simple cover story, one that Swindle and hopefully the Decepticons would accept. It should give them more than enough information to break Shockwave and the others out of prison. Possibly a few of the guards would be offlined, but Blurr was beyond caring at this stage.

“Well they aren’t gonna buy that intel which makes in next to useless to me. But if you’re hard up for cash then I’m sure there’s some weapons schematics you could get your hands on that I’d be interested in.”

“No.” Blurr snapped too fast. Too fast, hopefully Swindle wouldn’t notice. “Not weapons. Want intel are they looking for then.”

“You specifically want to sell intel that general Strika wants to buy?” Swindle sounds more that a little incredulous, “And you expect me to believe you’re not trying to feed false information?”

“You are a smart mech Swindle work with me here? Help me get out of my little predicament, and we both know you will make a tidy profit. So just tell me what they are looking for.”

“Nothing you’re willing to sell I think.”

“Just tell me.”

“That sounds a lot like some information you are looking to buy.”

Blurr let out an exaggerated sigh, “How much?”

“To you, my old customer, I’m thinking 200 shanix.”

Blurr seemed to pause thinking it over, He could afford that easily, but his cover story was he was broke. “Repaid immediately if I can get it for you.”

Swindle chuckled like he was on the inside on the joke. “Deal.”

Blurr transferred the shanix. Already plotting how he could break into Cliffjumper’s office, or really anywhere that was required. “What’s she after?”

Swindle smirked. “You’re right that want the exact intel you’re trying to sell. But they don’t want the intel they want to source. So unless there was anything else you wanted to sell. I’m sure I could give you a good price for your sensor suit if you’re hard up for cash.”

“Wait,” Blurr forced himself to slow down, make it seem like this was hard. “How much are you offering for… for a bot.” 

Swindle’s eyes seemed to light up with glee. “Depends, Who you got in mind?”

“First things first, cash back, I can get you the item.” He returned his own smirk. “For the right price.” 

“Alright alright, Now tell me who your willing to sell out.” 

“Myself.”

“Hah, no deal. You’d just find a way to escape.”

“No payment required until you’ve on sold me to the decepticons?”

“Hmm yeah, I suppose that could work.”

He cycled his vents. This was going to hurt, a lot, but he could do it. This was going to work. “Alright. Where should I meet you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So, (Unsurprisingly)   
> Blurr is probably going to find out about the new spark pretty soon. (In a few chapters time)  
> I already have the scene playing through in my head, XD I am really looking forward to it.   
> But I'm stuck. Do you want the scene from shockwave's point of veiw, Blurr's, Both (one after the other) or some hybrid where I switch POVs in the one chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper pays Shockwave a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Mogseltof for betaing for me,   
> also after seeing the number of grammar and spelling mistakes they've fixed up for me, I honestly don't know how you guys put up with my writing when it isn't beta. 
> 
> (I also get why they yell, when I post stuff with out letting them beta it first.)

He didn’t see Blurr again after the interrogation. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. He missed Blurr, how could he not when the Autobot’s newspark resided beside his own. It had been nice to have Blurr’s field overlapping his again. The newspark had been ecstatic to have their Sire so close. He’d locked down on the EM Field as fast as he could. He had no idea if Blurr had felt it, but he hadn’t reacted so he could hope.  

Primus he still couldn’t quite believe the lie he’d made up for Blurr. It was wrong. It had been Autobots believing Decepticons were like that which had started this damned war in the first place. But with Blurr’s constant needling and the newspark beating joyously in his chest. He’d needed to say something, and Blurr was never going the believe that Shockwave had no feelings for him. 

That brought a flicker of pride to his spark. Blurr had been a good intelligence agent, and the story where Shockwave didn’t care didn’t match up with the information he’d already gathered. Shockwave had been forced to offer the only other story he could think of. The one where he did care, in a possessive cruel way no Autobot could ever accept.

The newspark didn’t understand. It only knew joy from feeling it’s creators’ fields. It wasn’t even developed enough to read the emotion in his own field, just detect it’s arrhythmic beat. Even that was too far developed. He’d cut down the energy supply to the newspark, it would slow down the new sparks growth, since he couldn’t be sure how long he’d be in here.

Of course just because he didn’t see Blurr that didn’t mean there weren’t other Autobots bothering him. A few more tried to interrogate him, with even less success than Blurr. Though as time went on their frequency decreased.

“What did you say to Blurr?” Cliffjumper stopped in front of Shockwave’s cell. 

“You’re head of Intelligence now, aren’t you?” Shockwave completely ignored Cliffjumper’s question. He didn’t want to talk about Blurr. 

“Yes. Now what the frag did you say to Blurr?”

“I haven’t said anything to Blurr recently.”

“I wasn’t fragging asking about recently. I’m asking about about the pits’ damned fragging pathetic excuse for an interrogation. What the fragging pit did you say to him?” 

Shockwave didn’t say anything. He would not be repeating what he’d told Blurr to anyone. 

Annoyance rippled through Cliffjumper’s field but it settled back to a resigned acceptance. “He still loves you you know.”

Shockwave finally turned his attention to Cliffjumper, keeping his field clamped down close against his plating so as not to give anything away. 

“Of course you’re not going to say anything. You don’t even care. He nearly lost everything because of you. I’m just glad he didn’t know anything and Sentinel hasn’t seen the way he’s been acting recently. He honestly wasn’t trying to get intel, he’s completely compromised because of you.” 

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Cos it doesn’t matter any more. Sentinel has scheduled all of your executions for tomorrow.”

“Of course he has.” Shockwave didn’t bother to hide the disdain in his voice. 

“I’m sure Blurr would have wanted to say goodbye. But I can’t find him anywhere. He’s been AWOL since he last spoke to you.”

Shockwave stayed silent, letting Cliffjumper’s words sink in. It was over then, for both him and the newspark. It was over. He wished he could have told Blurr… Everything. That his last words to him hadn’t been a lie. 

“Blurr’s gone?” He knew his field was pulled back enough that Cliffjumper couldn’t feel it, and he kept the longing from his voice. 

“Yup, so you can forget about trying to manipulate him into helping you escape.”

He was silent for a while longer. “The execution is tomorrow?”

“Yes, Optimus has already made his case to Sentinel, but he’s not listening to anything. Frankly we’re lucky he’s waited this long.”

“Will you pass a message on to Blurr for me?” His secrets, while precious, were not worth carrying to the well. Well perhaps the newspark, but only because he knew Sentinel would condemn the sparkling with him, and he would never want Blurr to know their sparkling had died with him. 

Cliffjumper growled. “Oh now you want to talk.”

“I do not want to.” Shockwave said darkly. “I simply think that Blurr deserves to know the truth.”

“Oh and what truth is that?” Cliffjumper said sounding annoyed. “Because I think you’d said enough to him to last a lifetime.”

“Then tell him I’m sorry.” Shockwave let his field go, letting Cliffjumper feel his regret. 

Instead Cliffjumper’s expression turned to one of horror, his field rife with it.

Amusement mixed with disappointment rippled through Shockwave’s field. “You find it so hard to believe that I love him?”

Cliffjumper shook his head. “Not that…” He stared in complete shock and finally Shockwave realised what else would have happened when he relaxed his field.

“You’re sparked,” Cliffjumper said in a horrified whisper. 

Eventually Shockwave broke the silence. “You cannot tell Blurr.” His field was edged with desperation now. 

“What do you mean I can’t tell Blurr? Blurr’s the… Oh Primus. Who—”

“Blurr is the Catalyst.” Shockwave snapped, annoyed that Cliffjumper could even think that it might have been someone else. Then again what did Cliffjumper know about their relationship. 

“You two are bonded though. Blurr would have said something.”

“No, we never even merged.”

“Now I know you’re lying. I might have been able to believe that you sparked out of bond, but there’s no way you sparked without merging. So who was it?”

“I have not merged with anyone since before going undercover. I sparked shortly before Blurr left for Earth. There has been no one else Cliffjumper.”

“Then tell me how. Tell me how, since I remember Blurr leaving for Earth. I remember how upset he was.”

Shockwave would have sneered if he had a face. “You think it would have been better if I’d pursued a bond? You work in intelligence Cliffjumper, at least respect that I was a deep cover operative.”

“How did he spark you?” The force of it was layered in his voice and field. 

“I am not certain, though he used to lie sprawled across my chest. I would say that our sparks entered into many shallow merges despite our chest plates getting in the way.”

Cliffjumper shook his head. “Fine, makes about as much sense as anything else. Now back to that last comment. Why the frag can’t I tell Blurr, it’s his newspark?”

“Remember why you are here Cliffjumper. Both the newspark and I will be dead before you see him again. Do not pass on a message that will only cause pain.”

Cliffjumper was shaking his head now, the horror back in full force in his field. “No…”

“I worked with Sentinel. He will not put off my execution for a newspark.”

“The newspark is blameless in this!”

“Sentinel will call it vermin, born of a Decepticon frame.”

“But Blurr is…”

“No.” Shockwave’s voice spoke of finality. “I’ve had more than enough time to run the simulations. Telling them that Blurr is the catalyst will only tarnish Blurr’s name as well.”

Cliffjumper sagged resignation rolling through his field. “Fine. But don’t think this will make me want to help you.”

“I never thought it would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this work now has a total chapter count. It isn't all written, I've got most of the next chapter written and I know what comes in the chapter after. 
> 
> That will resolve the main romance plot between these two, it will not be resolving anything else as I feel that needs to come in a bigger story... So no promises it's still a long way off but I might write a war ending sequel with more characters and ships if people are interested.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurr is not having a good time right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise for how short and terrible this is.   
> The next chapter will be better... 
> 
> It has to be cause it will be the last (for now) and so I won't be posting it till it's at least twice as good as this :P

Interrogations were officially Blurr’s least favourite part of being an intel agent, though he had to admit that actually being tortured was significantly worse than trying to convince yourself to torture someone you cared about. 

“Agent 23457, designation Blurr, of the Elite guard.” His vocaliser was laced with static but it was too soon to break yet, he had to hold out as long as he could. His intel had to be believed if Shockwave was to escape Trypticon. 

“I didn’t ask for your rank and designation. I asked you for the floor plan of Trypticon.” 

Energon dripped from Blurr’s frame, enough to hurt, and more than enough to slow his processor and reactions, but not enough to risk offlining him. His frame was alive with charge and not in a fun way, more like someone had hooked him up to an external generator, in short it hurt like pit. “You think I just carry that kind of intel around with me.”

Smugness radiated through the Helicopter's field. “Yes actually, Swindle might be a weasel but his product is always good. You have the intel I need, I just need to get it out of you.”

“I won’t tell you anything, Con.”

“He’s right you know,”

There was the delicate click click of metal on metal as another Con entered the room. “Blurr’s not going to give up anything by torture.”

Blackarachnia. Panic flooded Blurr’s field. She knew, she knew exactly who he was. She knew he would only ever end up here if he was deliberately trying to leak intel. 

The helicopter interrogating chuckled darkly, “He really doesn’t like you much.”

Blackarachnia stalked closer, gaze drifting across Blurr’s frame. “He’s spec ops. Anything he tells us is more likely to be a carefully constructed lie than the truth.”

The helicopter bristled, “Are you saying that Swindle sold us out.”

“Relax, Vortex, I’m saying nothing of the sort.” She didn’t even turn to look at him. “Blurr has the information we need, and I’ll get it from him.”

“General Strika put me in charge of this interrogation.” 

“It was not General Strika’s position to do that, as you well know.”

“You don’t outrank me Blackarachnia.”

Blurr watched on as the two proceeded to argue about the inner workings of the Decepticon hierarchy with their leader and half of high command in Trypticon prison. It almost made him wish that he was actually here to gather intelligence, then again perhaps shockwave would have use for the information. That was if Shockwave didn’t already know about the tension between these two — which he doubted, and Shockwave ever unchained him or let him use his vocaliser — which he doubted even more. He knew what he’d felt in Shockwave’s field, that had been real.  

As far as he could tell both Vortex and Blackarachnia were of equal rank both working directly under Shockwave, Blackarachnia handling the science side of things, and Vortex handling interrogations. The huge overlap — far more than was present between the Autobot intelligence and science divisions — was handled by Shockwave. He was the expert the one who actually did most of the data analysis, though Blackarachnia did help, and a large portion of the data collection, only really leaving the more violent interrogations to Vortex, taking over when the mech was ready to talk. 

Eventually Blackarachnia got to her point. “A cortical psychic patch should work.”

Vortex was silent a few hebiastroseconds. His field seething with contempt. “Fine, though I want him afterwards.” 

Panic flared through Blurr’s field as Blackarachnia started Unspooling the necessary cables. The cortical psychic patch  Frantically he shored up his firewalls, locking down his emotions for Shockwave and pushing the guard roster and schematics for Trypticon. He wasn’t ready for anyone to see that. Wasn’t sure if he ever would be. He didn’t want it known, even by the Decepticons that he had walked willingly into whatever it was Shockwave had planned for him. 

She pushed the cable into his port, and found the information she wanted almost immediately. Her amusement seemed to echo in her field and his mind.  _ “Did you really think I would fall for something as simple as that.” _ She worked at his firewalls. 

Blurr didn’t respond simply tried to keep his firewalls up, but it was too late. She wasn’t going to give up as long as she thought he was hiding something. He let his firewalls drop, letting her see everything. That he was he on purpose and the intel he carried was not falsified. 

Shock blacketed her field completely. Vortex even looked a little surprised. “What what did you find?” She ignored him, pressing deeping and forcing the memory of Blurr’s last interaction with shockwave to the front. 

Eventually she pulled back. “I’ve got want we need, come on Strika might want you on this one.”

“But you said,”

“Leave him,” Blackarachnia hissed. “Shockwave will deal with him when he returns.” 


End file.
